


cast me down where the devil don't go | низвергни меня в пучину, куда даже дьявол не ходит

by Summer__child



Series: Where the Devil Don't Go (Lise) - Translation | Перевод [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Extremely Dubious Consent, Human Trafficking, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Дисбаланс власти, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Угроза изнасилования, манипуляции, минет, отклонение от канона, проституция, рабство
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer__child/pseuds/Summer__child
Summary: Локи так и не выбрался с Сакаара. Хорошо, что Грандмастер сумел придумать ему другое полезное применение.
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki, Грандмастер/Локи
Series: Where the Devil Don't Go (Lise) - Translation | Перевод [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762990
Kudos: 6





	cast me down where the devil don't go | низвергни меня в пучину, куда даже дьявол не ходит

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [cast me down where the devil don't go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762646) by [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise). 



– Видишь, вот это? Это просто… само воплощение разочарования.

Локи прилагал немалые усилия, чтобы выдернуть себя из забытья. Его перепутанные мысли никак не желали проясняться.

– Просто _ужасно_. Я действительно… Я был о тебе лучшего мнения, Ло, честное слово.

Локи застонал. Все мышцы ломило. А боль в голове была и того хуже. Он с трудом приоткрыл глаза, все еще пытаясь сообразить, что произошло. Тор. Они собирались украсть корабль. И Тор сказал…

« _Страдать я не буду_ », – заявил он, и Тор улыбнулся.

« _Ты уверен?_ »

– Ты меня слушаешь? Я предпочитаю _получать ответ_ , когда с кем-то разговариваю.

Локи заставил себя открыть глаза пошире и сумел различить нахмуренное лицо уставившегося на него Грандмастера, который почему-то выглядел едва ли не угрюмым. Ему потребовалось еще несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что его тело опять обвивают те самые тяжелые цепи, подавляющие магию, которые использовала Валькирия.

– Ага, – пробормотал он, – я могу все объяснить.

– Объяснить? Мне не нужно твое _объяснение_. Твой брат сбежал с моим чемпионом, и тебя видели вместе с ними, как _помощника_ и _соучастника_! И это после всего того, что я для тебя сделал. Вот как ты решил мне отплатить?

– Я только хотел удостовериться, что ему не удастся уйти, – затараторил Локи на пределе возможной скорости. – К сожалению, он оказался быстрее, чем я думал…

– И прицепил на тебя одну из этих штучек? – поинтересовался Грандмастер, помахивая контроллером. Глаза Локи расширились, и он уже открыл было рот, чтобы попросить пощады, но было слишком поздно.

Его зубы схлопнулись со щелчком, и во второй раз за промежуток времени, который никак не мог превосходить какие-нибудь пару часов, его скованное напряжением тело забилось в судорогах, пойманное в ловушку этого _адского_ устройства. Он рухнул на пол, извиваясь ужом, и услышал собственный слабый стон, сбегающий из легких через ноздри вместе с воздухом.

Несколько секунд спустя, которые показались ему целой вечностью, Грандмастер прекратил экзекуцию. Локи остался лежать там, куда упал, ощущая, как цепи больно впиваются в руку и бок, и пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

– Пожалуйста, – выдохнул он, когда к нему вернулась способность говорить. – Я не… Это чистая правда.

– Ммм. Я даже не знаю… Я не уверен, что могу тебе доверять, мой сладкий. Я просто… ты подаешь мне столько противоречивых сигналов. И, честное слово, мне ненавистна сама мысль о том, что ты можешь мне врать. _Мне_! После всего, что я для тебя сделал. – Грандмастер покачал головой. – Что, по-твоему, я должен думать? Где эти негодяи – и Сталкер-142 в их числе, просто не верится, – могли взять коды к _моему_ кораблю? Я не раздаю их направо и налево, знаешь ли.

Локи нервно облизнул губы.

– Сталкер меня избила, – произнес он. – И заставила сказать ей коды. Ей и Тору. Я пытался им подыграть и подумал, что смогу справиться сам…

– И ошибся. И теперь из-за тебя я потерял своего чемпиона, любимого сталкера и планету!

Локи с трудом подавил желание съежится от страха. Точно, революция. Начало которой они спровоцировали. Теперь ему едва хватало силы воли, чтобы не вжиматься в пол.

– Это была ошибка без злого умысла, – через силу выдавил он. – Клянусь, что…

– _Ошибка без злого умысла_. Локи, Локи. Я _пытаюсь_ проявить к тебе понимание, правда, пытаюсь, но все это… очень серьезно. Ты либо совершил _огромную_ ошибку, не только не сумев захватить Тора и вернуть моего чемпиона, но и _сознательно выдав им коды_ , чтобы они могли убежать, либо… Либо ты действительно состоял _в заговоре_ с этими… этими _подлецами_ , и теперь пытаешься меня обмануть!

У Локи перехватило дыхание. Его словно парализовало, и он уставился на Грандмастера, неожиданно каждой клеточкой тела ощущая исходящее от того могущество, всепоглощающее и давящее, настолько сильное, что он был едва в состоянии дышать. Сквозь окутывающую сознание дымку дурноты до него внезапно дошло, что он никогда раньше не видел истинный гнев Грандмастера.

И он до ужаса боялся, что вот-вот увидит.

Но потом это ощущение так же неожиданно схлынуло, и Грандмастер со вздохом присел, чтобы отвести своевольную прядку с лица Локи и заправить ее ему за ухо.

– Послушай, – сказал Грандмастер, – я… _очень_ недоволен тобой, Ло-ло. Очень, очень недоволен. Но… убивать тебя было бы просто бессмысленным _расточительством_.

Локи почувствовал, как все его мышцы одновременно расслабились, хотя по-прежнему подозревал, что радоваться пока рано.

– Я… благодарен такому решению, – осторожно проговорил он.

– Но сейчас я все еще _недоволен_ , – отозвался Грандмастер. – Сильно недоволен. И я не люблю, когда я недоволен.

Локи сглотнул.

– Я так понимаю, что нет ничего такого, что я мог бы сделать, чтобы смягчить это… недовольство, – неуверенно произнес он. Грандмастер со скорбным видом покачал головой.

– Боюсь, что все мое доверие к тебе просто… улетучилось. Его больше нет!

Локи с трудом поднялся в сидячее положение.

– Пожалуйста, Грандмастер, – начал он, испытывая смутное отвращение к самому себе, но в данный момент его было довольно легко проигнорировать. Чего только не сделаешь ради выживания… – Позволь мне доказать свою преданность.

– Я даже не знаю, Ло-ло, – отозвался Грандмастер, размеренно качая головой. – Даже не знаю. Ты меня так… так сильно _ранил_ , и эта неделя выдалась просто _кошмарной_. Я уже говорил тебе, что эти неблагодарные людишки _восстали_ против меня?

« _Потерял планету_ ». В груди Локи снова зашевелилась паника.

– Эм… мы не на Сакааре?

– Нет, – с непередаваемой обидой в голосе ответил Грандмастер. – Не на Сакааре. Мы на корабле, болтаемся непонятно где, держим курс на… хм, на Забвение. Мне надо обсудить кое-что с братом. Знаешь, какой Танелиир бывает несносный? И прижимистый. Фу. – Он тяжело вздохнул.

Забвение. О, просто _потрясающе_.

– Ну, по крайней мере мы летим к нему _не совсем_ с пустыми руками, – заметил Грандмастер. – Танелиир любит разные редкости, а ты… определенно редкий экземпляр. И знаешь что? Если он от тебя откажется… то существует множество других рынков, на которых от желающих _отбоя не будет_.

Локи почувствовал, как выпучились его глаза, и попытался подскочить на ноги.

– Нет!..

И в ту же секунду рухнул как подкошенный, продолжая дергаться уже на полу по милости снова сработавшего диска подчинения.

– Ты же знаешь, как я ненавижу это слово, – со вздохом произнес Грандмастер.

Судорожные вздохи Локи больше походили на всхлипы.

« _Иди ты к черту, Тор_ ».

« _Ты сам виноват_ », – промурлыкал другой, более тихий голос в его голове. – « _Если бы ты не попытался его предать_ …»

« _Он собирался отправиться на верную смерть_ », – со злостью возразил ему Локи.

« _А если бы ты сдал его Грандмастеру, то его бы просто расплавили. Об этом ты не подумал, верно?_ »

Грандмастер наконец отключил шокер.

– Итак. Я полагаю, тебе надо немного посидеть и подумать над тем, что ты натворил, ладненько? – объявил он.

Даже если бы Локи хотел что-нибудь ответить, он все равно не смог бы сейчас заставить свой голос работать.

– Поговорим позже, – решил Грандмастер. – И может быть, если ты будешь вести себя _очень_ хорошо, мы всего лишь ненадолго отдадим тебя в залог.

Локи услышал, как с его собственных губ сорвалось какое-то невнятное и крайне несчастное бормотание. На что Грандмастер только покачал головой и ушел, оставляя его лежать на полу, закованным в цепи так, что он едва мог пошевелиться. Локи зажмурился и попытался придумать план побега.

Но никаких гениальных идей у него так и не появилось.

\---

Грандмастер его игнорировал.

На Сакааре Локи пару раз ловил себя на том, что ему бы хотелось, чтобы Грандмастер его игнорировал _почаще_ , но, разумеется, сейчас, когда его желание исполнилось, именно этого он хотел _меньше_ всего. Грандмастер поручил заботу о нуждах Локи своим двум помощникам, которые очень быстро и подробно объяснили, что совершенно не намерены давать ему возможность перетянуть их на свою сторону.

Вообще-то, Локи не мог их в этом винить. На их месте он тоже не стал бы так рисковать.

По крайней мере с него сняли цепи, оставив только наручники и, разумеется, диск подчинения на шее. И все равно, даже с такой относительной свободой он не мог придумать план побега. Грандмастер перекрыл ему все ходы к отступлению.

Возможно, ему надо было радоваться перспективе избавления от Грандмастера в пользу кого-то нового, кто, может быть, оказался бы более податливым. Но Грандмастер был злом известным. Могущественным и безумным. Однако, Локи отлично понимал, что на просторах вселенной встречаются участи и гораздо хуже.

– Дай мне еще один шанс, – попросил… униженно взмолился, если говорить честно, Локи. – _Пожалуйста_.

Грандмастер наконец обернулся, смерил его взглядом и состроил оскорбленное выражение лица.

– Ох, Локи, – произнес он. – Локи, Локи, Локи. Мне нравится считать себя… _хорошим_ человеком. Но я просто не могу позволить, чтобы все твои проступки остались _безнаказанными_.

– Тогда накажи меня, – выдохнул Локи. – Но не отдавай меня никому.

Грандмастер вскинул брови.

– Соблазнительно, – признал он, выдержав паузу. – И… заманчиво.

В груди Локи зародилась робкая надежда. И он изо всех сил попытался изобразить раскаяние и воодушевление. Смиренное, испуганное существо, готовое стелиться под ноги.

« _А ты все еще веришь, что на самом деле ты не такой?_ »

– Прости, – наконец проговорил Грандмастер и похлопал Локи по плечу в знак утешения. – Но, знаешь… я думаю, это невозможно. Не хочу, чтобы у кого-то создалось впечатление, что они покупают… эм, подержанный товар.

Локи показалось, что его сейчас стошнит.

– Ты… ты правда собираешься…

– Не переживай, – сказал Грандмастер. – Я удостоверюсь, что никто не заплатит за тебя _ни на кредит меньше_ , чем ты того стоишь. И в итоге получится, что ты _мне помогаешь_! А… разве не это для тебя самое главное?

Опасный блеск в его глазах бросал вызов, предлагая что-нибудь возразить. И Локи, до конца оставаясь трусом, не посмел. Захлопнул рот и склонил голову, отчаянно надеясь на чудо. Что ему все же удастся сбежать за то время, пока они добираются до Забвения. Или в самом крайнем случае уже на самом рынке рабов. Может быть, какой-нибудь недоумок снимет с него сковывающие магию наручники или диск подчинения. Или и то, и другое. И тогда он сможет просто исчезнуть. Возможно, это его лучший выход. Убраться подальше от Грандмастера…

И оказаться в полном одиночестве в этой враждебной вселенной, наедине с перспективой, что его нигде не ждут.

Да, он в полной жопе.

\---

Они приземлились на Забвении как-то чересчур скоро, хотя и не стали тут же покидать корабль.

– А теперь, – начал Грандмастер строго, – ты же не будешь усложнять нам задачу, правда? Я _знаю_ , что тебе этого очень хочется, негодник, но сейчас не время для твоих… выкрутасов. Я буду очень, _очень_ огорчен, если ты не окажешь мне должного содействия.

« _Если я не помогу тебе меня продать?_ » – подумал Локи. И ему не удалось скрыть ответный убийственный взгляд. Грандмастер тут же нахмурился.

– Не корчи такую физиономию, – велел он. – Давай. Улыбнись. Покажи всем свою привлекательность.

– Я не вещь, которую ты можешь просто взять и продать, – отозвался Локи бесстрастно.

– Конечно, нет, – успокаивающе проворковал Грандмастер. – Серьезно, сладкий мой, к чему столько _драматизма_.

– _Драматизма?_ – скептически переспросил Локи, повышая голос. Хмурая морщинка между бровями Грандмастера углубилась. – Мне кажется, что я имею право…

– Достаточно, – оборвал Грандмастер, активируя диск, и у Локи подкосились колени. Грандмастер выждал несколько секунд, наблюдая за его бьющимся в судорогах на полу телом, прежде чем отключить пыточное устройство. А потом присел на корточки. – На самом деле, – начал он, – если подумать, то я оказываю тебе большую услугу. Я не собираюсь отдавать тебя _первому попавшемуся_. А прослежу, чтобы о тебе позаботились как следует. – Он ободряюще похлопал Локи по груди. – Так что тебе не о чем волноваться! Прекращай свое нытье и приложи усилия на благо общей цели.

Локи испытывал невыносимое желание по крайней мере отправить в адрес Грандмастера еще один убийственный взгляд, но осознанно подавил его, изо всех сил стараясь заглушить поднимающуюся внутри ярость. Ему необходимо лучше себя контролировать. Он потерял сноровку. И если ему сейчас не удастся выторговать хоть _что-то позитивное_ из этой кошмарной ситуации, то, может быть, ничего другого он и _не заслуживает_.

Сделав глубокий вдох, он изобразил улыбку.

– Я хочу помочь, – проговорил он. – Единственная проблема в том, что мне так не хочется оставлять тебя. – Он постарался добавить в голос бархатного мурлыкания, хотя довольно сложно было притворяться соблазнительным, когда все еще пытаешься отдышаться. _Сколько вольт выдает эта штука?_ – Разве можно меня в этом винить?

Грандмастер демонстративно надул губы.

– Помнится, что совсем _недавно_ ты очень торопился меня оставить.

– Я был не в себе, – ответил Локи, поднимаясь с пола только для того, чтобы придвинуться ближе к Грандмастеру. – Не мог сопротивляться, когда они _заставили_ меня… – Он добавил едва различимую дрожь в голосе и состроил умоляющий взгляд. – Я знаю, что совершил ошибку. Но, может быть… ты позволишь мне попытаться загладить свою вину?

Унижение огнем жгло его изнутри. Унижение, которое он был вполне способен перетерпеть, если в результате это поможет избежать участи быть _выставленным на торги_.

– Хмм, – протянул Грандмастер. Похоже, он действительно обдумывал просьбу, постукивая пальцем по губам. И Локи подполз еще ближе.

– Ты же знаешь, что я могу быть _хорошим_ , – выдохнул он, делая голос еще ниже. И представляя в подробностях, как будет убивать Грандмастера, как только ему представится такая возможность. – Мой рот в твоем распоряжении. И если ты останешься мной… недоволен, никто все равно не узнает.

– Ну, ладно, – наконец решил Грандмастер. – Пожалуй, _один раз_ можно. В память о прошлом, так сказать.

« _Ты сможешь_ », – попытался убедить себя Локи.

Грандмастер взял его стоя, оставив Локи на коленях. Трахнул его в рот медленно и глубоко, задевая головкой члена заднюю стенку его глотки при каждом рывке. Локи с трудом удавалось сдерживать рвотный рефлекс. Глаза слезились, а по подбородку стекала слюна, которую он не успевал проглатывать. И он изо всех сил старался не выглядеть так, словно получает удовольствие от процесса.

(А удовольствие было. Пусть и совсем немного. Будь проклято его предательское тело и извращенные вкусы.)

Закончив и оставив горьковатый привкус спермы на его языке, Грандмастер удовлетворенно вздохнул, пропуская прядки волос Локи сквозь пальцы.

– Что ж, – произнес он. – Неплохо.

Локи медленно отстранился, слизывая с губ остатки спермы, и поднял взгляд на лицо Грандмастера, облегченно улыбаясь.

– Честное слово, – с сожалением сказал тот, – мне очень, _очень_ жаль.

Локи захотелось завыть. Но он только продолжал таращится на Грандмастера, который мимоходом потрепал его по голове, точно собаку.

– Я буду вспоминать тебя с нежностью, Ло-ло, – пообещал Грандмастер. – Правда, буду.

Подтянув штаны, он развернулся и ушел, не дожидаясь пока отчаянно пытающийся подобрать правильные слова Локи ему ответит. 

В животе все еще бушевала обжигающая буря, а самая громкая мысль, бьющаяся в голове, была: « _Представляю, что бы подумал Тор, если бы меня сейчас увидел_ ».

Скорее всего, он решил бы, что это вполне заслуженное наказание.

* * *

Когда они сошли с корабля на Забвении, Локи погрузился в своего рода оцепенелое отрицание. Он отдавал себе отчет в том, что, наверное, должен сопротивляться, но несмотря на внешнюю деликатность наручников, они по-прежнему оставались непоколебимыми. А еще к его шее все еще был прицеплен диск. Постоянное и ощутимое напоминание о новом статусе.

Грандмастер оставил его в отеле средней потрепанности в компании двух сопровождающих их женщин – Хары и Маллекс, как успел понять Локи, потому что они ему не представлялись.

– Пойду навещу братика, – объявил он перед уходом. – Посмотрим, захочет ли он тебя, ага? Может быть да, а может быть нет… Танелиир забавный малый.

Локи в тот момент показалось, что его вот-вот стошнит на Грандмастеровы тапки. Он не знал, что было хуже: оказаться экспонатом одной из выставок Коллекционера или быть проданным с аукциона на рынке рабов. Наверное, первое. Скорее всего, это был менее опасный вариант, но он предоставлял гораздо меньше возможностей к побегу.

А Локи все еще лелеял надежду.

– Если вы меня освободите, я отплачу вам в избытке, – попытался он еще раз. Но Хара и Маллекс его проигнорировали, продолжая переговариваться на каком-то своем языке, который Всеречь упорно отказывалась переводить. Интересно, откуда они были родом?

Погруженный в унылое отчаяние Локи задремал, так и не дождавшись возвращения Грандмастера. А когда проснулся с ноющей шеей, тот поглаживал его волосы.

– Мне очень жаль, Ло, но Танелиир отказался, – сообщил Грандмастер скорбно и изобразил почти обиженное выражение на лице. – Такой _привередливый_. Ну, что ж, боюсь, нам придется найти для тебя другое применение.

– Пожалуйста, – едва слышно выдохнул Локи, опускаясь до откровенной мольбы. – Не надо.

Грандмастер только покачал головой.

– Эй, ты же знаешь, что я не люблю это слово, – заметил он, предостерегающе погрозив пальцем. – Помнишь, что я говорил о твоем содействии? Я хочу, чтобы ты вел себя наилучшим образом. Справишься с этой задачей?

Локи взвесил все доступные варианты. Он мог бы продолжить свои попытки. А мог бы просто подождать, потянуть время.

Вдруг у него появится хотя бы мимолетный шанс ускользнуть? _Может быть_. Если он будет очень осторожен.

Локи состроил огромные глаза и закивал.

– Я… буду вести себя хорошо.

– Замечательно! – улыбнулся Грандмастер. – И все же… кое-что для подстраховки, ладно? Просто небольшая гарантия, чтобы предотвратить твою, хм… болтливость.

Желудок Локи завязался узлом еще до того, как Грандмастер вытащил намордник, который никак невозможно было спутать с чем-то другим.

« _Где ты его взял?_ » – чуть не вырвалось у него, но он подозревал, что не хочет знать ответ.

– А теперь давай его наденем, – жизнерадостно предложил Грандмастер. – Эта штука… честное слово, она будет потрясающе на тебе смотреться. Как ты думаешь?

« _Нет_ », – дико металось в голове у Локи. – « _Нет, нет, нет_ ».

Он вымучил улыбку.

– Полагаю, мы сейчас узнаем.

* * *

Грандмастер позволил ему идти самостоятельно, оставив на нем только относительно миниатюрные наручники и, разумеется, диск. И Локи не мог определиться, делал ли этот факт ситуацию лучше или хуже. С одной стороны, это было не так унизительно. Но с другой, его не оставляла мысль – хоть и абсолютно бесполезная – о том, что лучше бы его волокли на встречу судьбе орущего и брыкающегося.

« _Просто тяни время. Сохраняй спокойствие. И жди подходящего момента_ ».

« _Сохраняй. Спокойствие_ ».

Он немного жалел, что никто не может по достоинству оценить его самообладание.

– Прекрати _хандрить_ , – велел Грандмастер. – Разве ты не хочешь произвести хорошее впечатление?

Локи попытался расслабиться.

– Сначала я подумывал на счет аукциона, – забавная идея, могла бы слегка поднять тебе цену, но… я решил, что лучше собственноручно подберу подходящего для тебя покупателя. – Грандмастер послал ему улыбку, словно ожидал благодарности за проявленную заботу. И в кои-то веки Локи действительно был благодарен. За то, что не мог ответить. – А теперь сюда, – показал Грандмастер, опуская руку на плечо Локи и направляя его в нужную сторону. – Давай уже разберемся с этими делами… ага, вот мы и на месте!

Грандмастер придержал Локи за воротник, останавливая его, как собаку на поводке. И Локи уставился на _собственноручно подобранного_ Грандмастером покупателя.

Возможно, ему следовало спросить, почему Грандмастер выбрал именно _этого_ работорговца, а не какого-нибудь другого. Хотя, он сомневался, что действительно хочет знать.

– Приветик, – радостно проворковал Грандмастер. – Я привел вам… эй, Ло-ло, подойди и покажись… вот, только посмотрите на него. Великолепный, не правда ли? Мне очень, _очень_ жаль его терять, но ничего не поделаешь. Тяжелые времена, сами понимаете.

Работорговец явно не был впечатлен должным образом. Локи же судорожно пытался высмотреть возможные пути к побегу.

– Мои клиенты любят разные _редкости_. Я не вижу в нем ничего особенного.

Локи отдавал себе отчет в том, что не должен чувствовать себя уязвленным. Но его позвоночник сам собой распрямился в идеальную осанку, и Грандмастер легонько похлопал его по спине.

– А вот в этом вы ошибаетесь. Он… знаете ли, он, между прочим, принц. Этого… как там его? Асс-берга?

Работорговец слегка оживился.

– Асгарда?

– Точно. И еще может менять облик, верно?

Локи почувствовал, что его лицо буквально закаменело. А где-то глубоко в легких начало зарождаться низкое, едва сдерживаемое рычание. В груди медленно разгоралась неукротимая ярость.

– Да, неужели? – протянул работорговец, подходя на шаг ближе. Локи попятился. Или, точнее, попытался, но Грандмастер удержал его на месте. Однако, его руки дернулись в попытке ударить до того, как он успел сдержать порыв.

– А нрав у него, похоже, боевой.

« _Еще какой_ », – огрызнулся Локи про себя, хотя отчасти понимал, что надо было притвориться слабым. Жалким. Заставить их недооценивать себя. Но в ушах шумела кровь, а челюсти яростно сжимались, насколько позволял намордник.

– Иногда он бывает очень строптивым, – признал Грандмастер. Локи захотелось зарычать, но это только подтвердило бы сказанное. Его взгляд бешено метался по комнате, в поисках пути к отступлению. – Но я бы не назвал его неуправляемым. И он, хм, очень _искусный_. Как я уже сказал, мне безумно жаль с ним расставаться, но…

Работорговец окинул Локи оценивающим взглядом. Локи же попытался ответным взглядом испепелить его на месте.

– Двести тысяч кредитов, – наконец произнес работорговец. Грандмастер театрально отшатнулся.

– Это просто _возмутительно_! – воскликнул он. – Ло-ло, ты можешь себе представить?.. Нет, ни за что. Он стоит как минимум в десять раз больше.

На какую-то безумную долю секунды Локи испытал абсурдное удовлетворение, но потом ярость встрепенулась. Работорговец снова уставился на него изучающим взглядом.

– Сдается мне, он может быть опасен. Слишком рискованно.

– О, но в этом же вся _прелесть_ , – парировал Грандмастер. – И он отлично переносит в меру грубое обращение. А если подумать, то и не в меру тоже.

Локи почувствовал, как плечи сковало напряжением. Он по привычке потянулся за магией, но наткнулся на непробиваемую стену. Ему подумалось, что будь у него в руках нож, он бы вонзил его прямо сейчас Грандмастеру в горло, и плевать на последствия. Но несмотря на все сопротивление, его челюсти оставались намертво стиснуты, хотя все тело мелко дрожало от едва сдерживаемой ярости.

– Хм. Восемьсот тысяч.

– Меньше чем на миллион мы не согласимся. Правда, сладкий?

Он обернулся к Локи, словно тот мог ему ответить. Локи только уставился на него, тяжело дыша. Грандмастер улыбнулся и легонько провел пальцем по его щеке. Отчего Локи передернуло.

– А еще он может быть _очень_ послушным, – промурлыкал Грандмастер, – если знаешь, как с ним обращаться.

– Половина суммы сейчас, – после секундного размышления решил работорговец, и сердце Локи подпрыгнуло к самому горлу. – Половина потом, если он не убьет моего первого клиента.

– Ты слышал? – поинтересовался Грандмастер у Локи. – Просто превосходно. Ты же будешь хорошо себя вести, правда? 

В глазах Грандмастера заплясали опасные искорки, когда он обхватил подбородок Локи и заставил его поднять голову. И если бы Локи мог, он обязательно откусил бы ему пальцы. Или не откусил бы. Потому что странная магия Грандмастера, от которой по коже побежали мурашки, ворвалась в его тело, и Локи тут же ощутил легкое головокружение.

Грандмастер улыбнулся.

– Просто небольшая страховка, чтобы помочь тебе успокоиться. Расслабься! Мы, хм, посмотрим, как все сложится, ага? Может быть, через недельку или две я вернусь и проверю…

Желудок Локи совершил неприятный кувырок. Грандмастер же чмокнул его на прощание, похлопал по плечу и развернулся к работорговцу.

– Согласен, – объявил он твердо. – Половина сейчас, половина потом.

Вот так просто. Продан и куплен, как кусок мяса.

Все мысли казались какими-то мутными. Притупленными. То, что сделал с ним Грандмастер, вызывало оцепенение, заглушающее вопящие инстинкты. Желание сопротивляться никуда не исчезло, но он словно бы не мог до него дотянуться. И все же, когда кто-то подтолкнул его в спину, он сумел упереться пятками в пол.

– Нет, – пробормотал он и поморщился, услышав, как сильно заплетается его собственный язык. – Я не пойду. Вы меня _не заставите_.

Магия Грандмастера была слишком неуловима и непривычна, и он не мог ее стряхнуть. Ему некуда было бежать.

– Шевелись, – прорычал кто-то сзади, и Локи неожиданно зашелся высоким и слегка истеричным смехом.

– Или что? – поинтересовался он. – Что ты мне сделаешь?..

Диск подчинения все еще был на месте. И, видимо, Грандмастер передал покупателям контроллер.

Локи изо всех сил пытался сопротивляться. Но после того, что проделал с ним Грандмастер, в сочетании с причиняемой диском болью, у него не было ни единого шанса. Потом что-то острое впилось ему в шею, и сознание начало уплывать. И наконец, устремившийся по его сосудам вместе с кровью маслянисто-скользкий наркотик утянул его в темноту.

* * *

Локи понятия не имел, что за снотворное они использовали, но эта дрянь была на редкость _отвратительной_. Чувство было такое, словно ему в рот натолкали ваты, а в голове висел сплошной туман, но оба эти факта беспокоили его куда меньше, чем то, что он был прикован к кровати в позе звезды и абсолютно обнажен.

Он тут же начал вырываться, но, видимо, работорговец нашел наручникам Грандмастера новое применение, потому что магия все еще была ему недоступна, а материал, из которого были выкованы цепи, оказался достаточно прочным, чтобы удержать его на месте. Столбики кровати заскрипели, когда он потянул изо всех сил, но в таком положении у него не было подходящей точки опоры. Паника туманила мысли, и он постарался взять себя в руки, чтобы не соскользнуть с чересчур близкого края в пучину.

« _Ты справишься. Ты сможешь отсюда выбраться. У тебя все еще есть язык, ты можешь говорить. Все не так ужасно, как кажется_ ».

(« _Все именно так ужасно, как кажется_ ».)

По крайней мере намордник с него сняли. Хотя, Локи слишком легко мог представить, для каких именно целей.

Когда-то он был _Королем Асгарда_. А теперь лежал, прикованный к кровати и лишенный доступа к магии на этом сраном астероиде, отданный на милость какого-нибудь проклятого ублюдка, решившего, что ему срочно необходима теплая дырка для совокупления.

Локи захотелось закричать. И секундой позже он осознал, что у него нет ни единой причины сдерживаться. Поэтому он заорал во весь голос, и замолчал только тогда, когда в легких закончился воздух.

Никто не пришел. И он уже почти решил, что они оставили его мариноваться в таком виде, пока он не сломается, – и в этом случае их ждало жестокое разочарование, – когда дверь наконец открылась. Локи моментально напрягся и вывернул шею, пытаясь разглядеть вошедших.

В одном из них он узнал купившего его работорговца. Трое остальных были ему незнакомы. Но они были крепко сложены и принадлежали к неизвестному Локи виду. И смотрели на него так, словно он был куском мяса, а они обдумывали, как лучше его приготовить.

В голове Локи заметалась по кругу вереница изощренных ругательств. Он снова потянул за цепи, его дыхание начало учащаться.

« _Это все не может быть правдой. Этого просто не может быть_ ».

– Серьезно? – поинтересовался один из клиентов, отворачиваясь от Локи. – Я его переломлю пополам, как соломинку.

– Меня заверили, что он гораздо менее хрупкий, чем кажется на первый взгляд, – заверил купивший его работорговец, и Локи оскалился.

– Дай только моим зубам дотянуться до твоей глотки, и я покажу тебе, кто здесь хрупкий, – прошипел он.

– Это уже лучше, – одобрительно отозвался один из них. 

Локи снова захотелось закричать. Он начал вырываться. Его дыхание становилось все чаще и прерывистее, а магия встрепенулась где-то под кожей и надавила на невидимый барьер.

– Не _прикасайтесь_ ко мне, – неистово зарычал Локи.

– Тогда я вас оставлю, – произнес владелец… «сутенер», – яростно подумал Локи, и когда он выберется отсюда…

(Если он выберется отсюда.)

Дверь закрылась. Теперь Локи остался с троицей клиентов наедине.

– Если вы меня сейчас освободите, – сказал он, – я оставлю вас в живых.

Один из них лениво подошел ближе, ухмыляясь.

– Мне не нравятся условия этой сделки.

– Вы даже понятия не имеете, на что я способен.

– А вот это мы сейчас выясним, – заметил второй, окидывая Локи откровенно плотоядным взглядом.

Локи поймал себя на том, что дышит слишком часто, и попытался взять себя в руки, разрываясь между желанием зарычать, необходимостью продолжить вырываться и отчаянными попытками вжаться в матрас, словно это могло как-то помочь ему сбежать или оказаться где-нибудь еще, где-угодно. Он утопит в крови весь этот прогнивший насквозь муравейник, когда ( _когда_ , обязательно _когда_ ) освободится…

– Ну, ладно, – внезапно раздался голос непонятно откуда появившегося Грандмастера. – Достаточно. Он принадлежит мне.

Локи никогда – _никогда_ – в жизни не был так рад его видеть. И не хотел больше испытывать это чувство. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо в будущем.

Один из – Локи понятия не имел, _как_ их называть – враждебно нахмурился.

– Он наш. Мы заплатили хорошую сумму…

– А я заплатил больше, – с улыбкой отозвался Грандмастер. – А теперь кыш отсюда.

Один из несостоявшихся клиентов подошел ближе к Грандмастеру. Локи уставился на них, смутно ощущая, что его бьет мелкая дрожь, и пребывая в полной уверенности, что как бы он ни старался, ему не удастся ее подавить.

– Можешь дождаться своей очереди, – проворчал клиент. Грандмастер повернулся к нему все с той же улыбкой и размеренно моргнул.

– Ох, прелесть моя, в том-то и дело, что, кажется, _не могу_. – Повисла абсолютная тишина. – Идите, чего стоите, – велел Грандмастер, изображая изящный взмах рукой. – Можете пожаловаться владельцу этого заведения, если хотите.

У Локи перехватило дыхание, и только когда за ними закрылась дверь, он выдохнул и откинулся обратно на кровать, начиная дрожать еще сильнее, чем раньше.

« _Серьезно?_ » – подумал он раздраженно. – « _Это та самая ситуация, с которой ты не можешь справиться?_ »

– Ах, бедняжка, – проворковал Грандмастер, прицокивая языком. – Давай-ка мы, хм… давай заберем тебя отсюда, что скажешь?

– Заберем? – переспросил Локи, всей душой ненавидя то, как тихо и жалко прозвучал его собственный голос. – Ты не… Ты не собираешься меня тут оставлять?

– Нет! Нет, конечно, нет. Это была только временная мера. – Грандмастер заправил ему прядку волос за ухо и снисходительно улыбнулся. – Все улажено, мой сладкий. Я сыграл пару партий, получил кое-какую… _серьезную_ сумму, и теперь мы обеспечены. Ты готов идти?

Локи издал подозрительно истеричный смешок.

– О, Норны, да, готов, – ответил он. « _Ты доказал мне, что хотел_ ». Грандмастер широко улыбнулся и щелкнул его по носу.

– Отлично, – произнес он. – Хара и Маллекс нашли нам чудесный номер в отеле. Ну, «чудесный» – это, пожалуй, преувеличение, но…

Локи прекрасно понимал, когда его уже обошли с флангов и ударили прямо в тыл. Он поднялся с кровати и послушно принял предложенную Грандмастером руку.

* * *

– Теперь ты понимаешь, не правда ли? – поинтересовался Грандмастер позже, растянувшись рядом с Локи и поглаживая его бедро. – Понимаешь, как… как _хорошо_ тебе здесь, со мной?

– Да, – несчастно подтвердил Локи. – Понимаю.

– Ох, мой сладкий, – вздохнул Грандмастер, причесывая пальцами волосы Локи и одаривая его улыбкой. – Ты не представляешь, как я рад это слышать. Видишь ли, я очень отходчивый. И мне так хочется тебя простить. – Его пальцы соскользнули ниже и остановились на диске подчинения, все еще врезающемся в шею Локи. – В каждых отношениях случаются небольшие заминки. Но я думаю, что мы сможем их преодолеть. А ты?


End file.
